Chivarly Sentai Knightranger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Zim, Dib, GIR, Vega IZ OC ,Gaz and MiMi fight against the Bloody Rose Group and thier 15 Generals Rated T For Corse Language,Mutral Violence and Blood
1. Chapter 1: The Sentai Forms

Chivalry Sentai Knightranger

An Invader Zim/ Super Sentai X-Over

Zim-Knight Red

Element: Fire

Weapons: Knight Ken, Fire Claymore and Knight Change Phone

Knight Machine name: Knight Jet (Kishi-Oh's Body with fold out Knight Gundam Full Armor mode style head) Also Transforms into Knight-Ace Robo and Knight Wyvern's front body and wings

Dib-Knight Blue

Weapons: Knight Ken, Water Trident and Knight Change Phone

Element: Water

Knight Machine Name: Knight Firetruck (Kishi-Oh's Right Leg and Foot along with Knight Wyvern's Front Legs

GIR-Knight Green

Weapons: Knight Ken, Air Spear and Knight Change Phone

Element-Air

Knight Machine Name: Knight Crane (Kishi-Oh's Waist and Knight Wyvern's Neck)

Knight Yellow: Vega (Invader Zim's Older Brother)-Knight Yellow

Element-Lightning

Weapon: Knight Ken, Lightning Electric Guitar and Knight Change Phone

Knight Machine Name: Knight PD Car (Kishi-Oh's Arms and Knight Wyvern's Back body and 1st half of its tail along with Back legs

Gaz-Knight Pink

Element: Nature

Weapon: Knight Ken, Nature Harp and Knight Change Phone

Knight Machine Name: Knight Marine (Kishi-Oh's Left Leg and Foot and 2nd half Of Knight Wyvern's Tail)

Mimi-Goddess Knight

Element-Light

Weapons: God Blaster/God Blaster Sword and Goddess Change-Phone

Knight Machine name: Knight Helicopter (Changes to Goddess Kishi-Oh and merges with Kishi-Oh to form God Kishi-Oh and Knight Wyvern's Head)

Part 1: Chivalry is Power! Knight Sentai! Form and Knight Henshin! And Gattai Knight Wyvern!

It Cuts to the 4 Other Knightrangers (Dib, GIR, Vega and Gaz) at high school where Zim is Playing Basketball and all of a sudden the coach got crushed flat "Coach!" screeched Zim as the monster broke through. It looked like a Cross between a Shark and A Man "People of Earth! You cannot stop the Bloody Rose Group's 1st general Samera! Not even a Super Sentai Group cannot kill me!" until the KnightRangers transformed and fought him and Vega hands ZIM A Knight Change Phone" Change, Knightranger!" he shouts as he was covered in a Buster Red style Suit" Helm On!" he shouts As a Goseiger Style helmet formed on and had a Red visor" The Blazing Knight! Knight Red!" he shouts as he runs at Samera with a Claymore that had a wide red blade and a Fireball shaped Jewel on the Handle "Fire Claymore! HI Bakuhatsu Giri (Fire Explosion Slash)!" and killed him before Samera grew to giant size" Knight Machines! Combine! Knight Wyvern!" Said the young Irken as the 6 Knight Machines Jet-To-Helicopter merged into a Wyvern with 4 legs 1st, Knight Jet formed the front of the body and the jet wings turn into Dragon wings, Next, the Knight Firetruck turned into the front of the Knight wyvern's body with front legs, 3rd, Knight crane formed on the front of the body and the neck, 4th the Police car became the back of the body with back legs with half a tail, 5th the submarine merged to the 1st half of the tail as the same marine. Finally, the Helicopter's 2 propellers folded to the back and shrank a few inches to form a Magi-Dragon style head" Kansei! Knight Wyvern!" he shouts as the wyvern roared as its wings flapped and took flight" Zim used the 2nd formation! Hope his knowledge of Super Sentai helps him pilot it!" said Dib as the dragon shot fireballs at Samera" Knight Wyvern! Comet Shoot!" Shouts Zim as a massive fireball shot from its mouth and Killed Samera" Curse you Chivalry Sentai!" said Samera as he blew up" Chivalry is power! Knightranger!" said the 5 Knightrangers as Knight Wyvern roared


	2. Chapter 2: Kansei! KnightAce Robo!

Chivalry Sentai Knightranger

Chapter 2: Henkei! Knight Ace Robo!

It cuts to Zim Reading the Aoi-Tan Manga" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..Ms. Aoi-Tan You can really change an Irken's life for good." And the news went off" This Just in: The Bloody Rose Group's 2nd General Kwagataros is attacking Central City Square (Yes I thought up a name for the city Zim Lives in so I chose "Central City") and plans on causing mass panic But he's immune to long range weapons so Close range weapons like swords will hurt him but a group of people will end up in a morgue trying to slay him So one person will have to fight him alone. Basically the Irken Ex-Invader Zim AKA Knight Red." Said the Newswoman" Change! Knightranger!" he shouts as he transformed into Knight Red and he ran out the door" Come! Knight Cycle Red!" he shouts as a Red Dirt-Bike with White Stripes arrived at high speed" Punch it!" he said as the Motorbike sped forward and Smashed into Kwagataros" Arghhh!" went the Kaijin and the 2 foes clashed their swords and Zim then shouts" Fire Claymore! Hi Bakuhatsu Giri!" and Sliced Kwagataros in half but the Stag beetle demon grew to giant size "Knight Jet!" said ZIM As the jet picked him up" Chivalry Henkei!" he said and the Jet began to transform into a humanoid robot, 1st the a Knight Gundam Full-Armor mode like head folded up, 2nd the wings folded up, 3rd arms and legs folded out and a sword appeared in its right hand" Kansei! Knight Ace Robo!" He spoke and attacks" Knight Ace Robo! Jetstream Drill!" he shouts as the Knight Ace Robo spun like a drill and pierced Kwagataros causing him to be destroyed "DOREBA!" Screeched the Kaijin as he explodes "Chivalry is power! Knightranger!"  
shouts Zim as the Knight-Jet does a loop-de-loop in victory


	3. Chapter 3:Chivalry Gattai! Knightrobo

Chivalry Sentai Knightranger

Chapter 3: Chivalry Gattai! Kishi-O (Now Renamed into Knightrobo)

It cuts to Zim Drawing a schematic for a robot combination "I call it, Knight-Robo! Fascinating isn't it? It wields the Knightsabre, which looks like the sword from Zyuranger, like the VRV Machines that make up VRV Robo; the Knight Machines are now able to enter a humanoid form called "High Stance Mode" awesome huh?" now let's kill Gigantus!" and they see the Bloody Rose Group's 3rd general, Gigantus, a 48 ft. tall golem and the Knight Machines in their high stance modes arrived "Chivalry Gattai!" and the vehicles began to merge into a humanoid robot 1st, the jet 's wings fold back and become the cape and a Full Armor Knight Gundam Head folds up and the horns fold out and the Knight Crane formed the waist and the arm folds up against the back the Knight Firetruck and Submarine then form the legs and the Knight Policecar splits in half and becomes the arms "Kansei! Knightrobo!" shout the 5 KnightRangers as it lands on its feet "Knightsabre!" shouts Zim as the robot drew its sword and stabbed the golem "Knightsabre! Chou Guren Giri! (Super Crimson Slash)!" Shouts Zim as the Robot's sword glowed red and cuts through the monster "Graaaahhhhh!" the monster went as it fell over and explodes "Chivalry is power! Knightranger!" shouts the 5 Knightrangers as the Robot lowers its arms while the right hand was holding the sword


End file.
